Missions
Getting Started : These quests are available as soon as you reach Level 3 and have some amount of control over your outpost. They are intended to show you the basic game mechanics, new structures, and the like. 'Barrack-O-Rama' :*Build a Barracks :*Train a Trooper : Reward: 5 Nanopods, 200 XP 'Survey Says...' :*Look around :*Zoom in and out : Reward: 100 XP : Next Mission: Build a Stone Quarry 'Build a Stone Quarry' :*Build a Stone Quarry . : Reward: 100 XP : Next Mission: Build a Resource Depot 'Build a Resource Depot' :*Build a Resource Depot . : Reward: 100 XP : Next Mission: Priorities Set in Stone 'Green Acres - Part 1' :*Build a Farm :*Plant 1 Cabbage : Reward: 100 XP : Next Mission: Green Acres - Part 2 'Green Acres - Part 2' :*Grow 1 Artichoke - 1 hour : Reward: 100 XP : Next Mission: Green Acres - Part 3 'Green Acres - Part 3' :*Grow 1 Daikon - 24 hours : Reward: 'Tax Collection' : All that needs to be done here is to collect the taxes produced by your housing, and go forward. :*Collect taxes 4 times : Reward: 100 XP 'Train Grenadier' :*Train a Grenadier : Reward: 100 XP : Next Mission: Return to Recoil Ridge 'Live Fire Training' :*Build a Battle Flag : Reward: 50 XP : Next Mission: Medic! 'Medic!' :*Build a Hospital : Reward: 'Strong to the Finish' :*Grow 1 Leafy Greens - 6 hours : Reward: 50 XP, and 3 Nanopods 'Build a Bakery' :*Build 1 Bakery : Reward: 50 XP : Next Mission: Baked Goods 'Baked Goods' :*Bake 1 Soggy Matzo - 1 hour :*Bake 1 Rockhard Muffin - 3 hours :Reward: 50 XP :Next Mission: Move Along 'Move Along' :*Move the Hovel :Reward: 50 XP 'Loud Riot' :Unlocked at Level 12 :*Train Two Riot Troopers : Reward: : Next Mission: 'Wisdom of the Ancients' : This follows directly from "The Empire Strikes Back" quest, and the materials needed to build the Ancient Artifact almost guarantee the necessity of a Small Warehouse for the resources to build it. It also has a long build time. :*Build the Ancient Artifact : Reward: 50 XP : Next Mission: Plenty for All 'Plenty for All' :*Collect Money From The Ancient Artifact : Reward: 50 XP The Raiders : These quests are focused around the Raiders and how they interfere with your outpost's operation. The quests themselves weave in and out of focus, and don't always lead directly into the next one. 'The Hills Have Raiders' : This is mostly just a tutorial for how range works in combat, and it is set against three Raider Grunts, and a Raider Cannoneer. :*Defeat the Raider Scouts. : Reward: 50 Gold, 350 XP : Next Mission: Round Two Fight! 'Round Two Fight!' : The battle here holds you against two Raider Grunts, two Raider Cannoneers, and Warlord Gantas. However, on killing his entourage, Gantas will end the battle. The battle will reward you with 50 Gold and 150 XP. :*Repel Warlord Gantas' "Visit" : Reward: 300 XP : Next Mission: A Pillbox for Floyd & Train Grenadier 'Return to Recoil Ridge / To the Rescue' : This will be your first introduction to campaign ally zones, which you can visit any time they are available. Some of these can be raided for experience or supplies. During this quest, you will receive 1 Sharp Shooter , 1 Shock Troop , and 1 Mortar . This is a valuable addition to your troops, almost invaluable in fact! :*Visit Recoil Ridge :*Repel the Raiders from Recoil Ridge : Reward: 50 XP : Next Mission: Live Fire Training, Zoey Builds the Worst House, Hitting the Scouts, and Strong to the Finish. 'Hitting the Scouts' :*Repel the Raiders (2 Groups) : Reward: : Note: When two groups have been defeated, the mission just seems to disappear from the quest queue with no reward. 'Short Raiders?' : Not a quest per se, but once your Bakery is up and running for the quest "Build a Bakery", then they appear in the outpost's borders and can be fought. They turn out to be just kids, though, which leads into the actual next mission. 'Meet Raider Kids - Part 2' :*Bake 3 Lemon Cookies : Reward: 50 XP : Next Mission: : Note: This mission is billed as "Part 2", but there is no preceding part 1. This may be intentional. 'Meet Raider Kids - Part 3' :*Follow the Raider Kids! : Reward: 50 XP : Next Mission: Rescue to the Recon 'Raiderlands' : This mission becomes available at Level 12, and follows from other lines. Notably the quest line concerning the Recon Vehicle found earlier. :*Return to the Raider Sanctuary :*Repel the Sanctuary Invaders : Reward: Access to Raiders and Warlord Gantas hideouts on Campaign Character Screen : Next Mission: Unknown Birds of Prey : Raptors have been sighted within the area. Floyd and Lieutenant Morgan have plans on what to do about it, which diverges slightly when they actually manage to get their hands on some. 'Birds of Prey Part 1' : Raptors are coming! Wait for them, they will show up; kill the required number of batches to complete the quest. 'Birds of Prey Part 2' 'Birds of Prey Part 3' 'Birds of Prey Part 4' : Make a Tranquilizer Gun at the Tool Shop : Warning: Do not attack "Raptor Ravine" without completing the Tranqulizer Gun, or you may inadvertently cause the following mission to become unable to be completed. : Reward: : Next Mission: Birds of Prey Part 5 'Birds of Prey Part 5' : Visit the Raptor Next and defeat the 3 Raptors. Do not defeat the Raptors before you get to step 5, or you may get stuck! For each Raptor fight you will have Floyd, Perkins, and one Troop of your choice : Reward: : Next Mission: Birds of Prey Part 6 'Birds of Prey Part 6' : Build a Raptor Ranch : Reward: 50 XP : Next Mission: Birds of Prey Part 7 'Birds of Prey Part 7' :*Make 1 order of Raptor Nuggets - 1 hour :*Make 1 order of Buffalo Raptor Wings - 3 hours :*Make 1 order of Raptor Cutlet - 24 hours : Reward: We Have a Tank? : These missions revolve around a Recon Vehicle which has been discovered in the area. Naturally, it needs to be repaired and then put to use. These missions revolve around the existence of this Recon Vehicle and putting it to use. 'Rescue to the Recon' :*Follow the Raider Kids! :*Clear out the Boars (3 Groups) :*Raid the Damaged Recon "Tank". : Reward: 50 XP, "Boar Badlands" now accessible for raiding. : Next Mission: Tools for Zoey Tools for Zoey : Zoey needs some tools to repair the tank, and now you need to make a Tool Shop to get to work. :*Build a Tool Shop :*Build 1 Noisy Chainsaw - 1 hour :*Build 1 Jack Hammer - 3 hours :*Build 1 Arc Welder - 6 hours : Reward: 50 XP : Next Mission: Filler Her Up! & Frontier Justice 'Fill Her Up!' : The tank needs oil, which will be provided by "Frontier Justice". :*Give 30 Oil : Reward: 50 XP : Next Mission: Perkins Returns 'Frontier Justice' :*Defeat the Silver Wolves at Recoil Ridge : Reward: 50 XP, 100 Oil 'Perkins Returns' : Perkins Needs to grow some Catnip for Sarge's cat, Mr. Purrface. :*Build a Farm :*Grow 1 Catnip : Reward: 50 XP : Next Mission: The Empire Strikes Back 'The Empire Strikes Back' :*Attack the Raider Village! :*Attack the Raider's Central Tent : Reward: 50 XP : Next Mission: Wisdom of the Ancients Needs of the Empire : Quests for the Empire, these crop up from time to time as new Resources or Goods show up in your list. They generally set up around the use of new structures to produce a number of items Priorities Set in Stone :*Turn in 100 Stone : Reward: 100 XP 'Food for the Empire' : The Emperor is holding a feast!... without you.. but there will be pictures! :*Grow 1 Artichoke - 1 hour :*Grow 1 Buddha Hand - 12 hours :*Grow 1 Daikon - 24 hours : Reward: 50 XP : Next Mission: The Emperor Wants Wood 'The Emperor Wants Wood' : Once you have Logging Camps available, the Emperor has need of a large quantity of wood for . . . research purposes. :*Give the Emperor 500 Wood : Reward: 200 XP : Next Mission: Time to Get Wood 'Time to Get Wood' :*Build a Logging Camp : Reward: 50 XP : Next Mission: An Efficiency Problem & Leaving the Stone Age - Part 2 'An Efficiency Problem' :*Check your Hauler Efficiency : Reward: 50 XP : Next Mission: Warehouse? There, house. 'Warehouse? There, house.' :*Build a Small Warehouse : Reward: 50 XP 'The Iron Pillar of Kalakuri' : Help the Empire build an Iron Pillar. : Unlocked at level 10. :*Turn-In 750 Iron : Reward: : Recommendation for completion: Build an Iron Mine and raid friends Iron Ore deposits for 10 iron a piece or others Iron Mines for 30 Iron a piece. Leaving the Stone Age : Unlocked at level 10, when you can build an Iron Mine 'Leaving the Stone Age - Part 1' :*Expand your land into an Iron Deposit : Reward: 50 XP : Next Mission: Where Do These People Come From? : This becomes available at Level 11. :*Reach a Population of 78 : Reward: Flame Troopers 'Rescue the Flame Troopers' : This becomes available upon reaching Level 11. :*Defeat the Raiders : Reward: 50 Gold, 2 Flame Troop : Next Mission: Interrogate the Flame Troopers 'Interrogate the Flame Troopers' :*Build a Tool Shop :*Build 'Low-Tech' Persuader :**45s to build in the Tool Shop (one time item) : Reward: Housing Development : These quests center around your increasing availability of housing types, and upgrading them accordingly. It starts early on, with the introduction of Camps, and proceeds through the ladder. 'Gimme Shelter' :*Build 2 Camps : Reward: 100 XP 'Zoey Builds the Worst House' : This becomes available as soon as you return from Recoil Ridge. :*Build 1 Hovel : Reward: 50 XP : Next Mission: Build a Bakery 'Build a Bunkhouse' : This becomes available at Level 13. :*Build 1 Bunkhouse : Cost: 75 Nanopods : Reward: 50 XP.